Lady Gray
by ravenandswan
Summary: Edward has joined the Vulturi guard against his will. Bella jumped of the cliff and no one was there to plull her out. Shape-sifters aren't just werewolves anymore! What will happen? I suck at sumaries. Please read and find out! First fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

EPV:

"_Ah… Edward is back, how wonderful!" _thought Aro. I was standing in front of the numerous Vulturi guard. Today is the day I hope to fulfill my dream, today is the day I hope to die. Aro looked at me speculatively, remembering what he had thought yesterday, is she that important, Edward, is her safety enough to die for? I had said nothing, but the response in my head was something along the lines of;__Yes, of course.I had only been away for two days and yet it felt like an eternity to me, and my death was the best and only way to keep her safe from me. The words I had said in the forest, though excruciatingly painful for me, should keep her safe. Her pain ,if she had any from my leaving, would fade in time just like any other human's limited feelings would. Mine never would. But, you see, Aro wouldn't take me seriously, so I had to show him my thoughts to convince him of my truthfulness.

All of a sudden Aro's papery thin voice brought me back to the damp and dark room inside the castle turret.

"Edward, I nor any of my fellows will grant you your request" , he said ecstatically in a sing-song voice. "But", he was nearly bouncing now, "we would be delighted if…" My enraged roar of _**NO!!**_ broke his carefully arranged monolog. He wanted me, who am I kidding, he wanted my _talent _for his collection, his menagerie of gifted pets that he could be control with the flick of a finger. I turned and ran for the door at top speed. As soon as my foot touched the floor for the second step a shooting pain raced up my spine. I collapsed to the floor, and even though the pain was intense I did not cry out. Besides, the physical pain was nothing compared to the agony of leaving Bella. Now it became unbearable because I could not go back, for Chelsea had started to work on my ties of loyalty. Within seconds I was loyal only to Aro, loyalty to family, friends, my lo…how strange, I still loved them all the same, I just couldn't do anything about it.

"Now, Edward what will you do?" asked Aro expectantly. "Anything you tell me to, Master," I said in a dead, lifeless voice. "Good, Felix show him to his quarters," Aro said triumphantly. As I followed him I realized that either me, Chelsea, or Aro will have to die before I can even start to think about living freely. I seriously hope one of us dies soon.

_***_

LPV:

I was running with Chris along the coast in late spring. To this day I'm not quite sure why, maybe it was destiny. I would certainly like to think that. I was already it a sour mood, so when Chris stopped suddenly, I just sighed impatiently and sat down, not even bothering to see why she stopped.

Even tiny Crystal, usually springy, energetic, honest, and optimistic, had been subdued since Maza, our aunt was killed in the biggest battle if the century. On top of that her little brother, who she had raised since he was sixteen months, hadn't made contact in three years. He was one of the resistance so, like us, he could have been captured or killed without anyone knowing, and seven years was the period before there were considered killed or captured. The shape-shifter war was in its twenty-second century and many where tired but we weren't giving up yet.

I heard Chris hit the water, and at the time I didn't know why and I didn't really care, so I continued to stare at the smooth rock in front of me thinking of the war and all its troubles. Out of the blue I hear: "For Pete's sake Lydia, help me over here." I look over at Chris to see why she needs help. Our little 2 foot 4 Crystal is trying to haul a almost-dead 5 foot 4 brunette up the beach without hurting her, hurting her more I should say. I picked up the young lady wondering what we could possibly do for the girl, she was beyond the point of hope for medicine. Chris looked up at me "Maybe we could…" I cut her of with a shake of my head. Since we are born shape-shifters our venom just kills, or at least that is the theory.

"Lyd even if all it does is kill her it will just end her suffering that much sooner" she plead with me. I looked down at the girl, she didn't have very long to live. I looked my best friend in her silver eyes and nodded once, just once. Crystal nodded back and hesitantly leaned in towards her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

StPV: Yah, I know, ya'll want to get back to the story but before we do that we have to do a little future-history. Now, I… wait a minute! Just wait a minute! Yes, I see you, you who just reached for the x-button, you started this chapter now you're going to finish it. Just because it is history doesn't mean it is always bad. Now where was I? Ah yes, history.

Now as you may notice in the upcoming chapters there are no cars, no factories or things made in them, the climate is different, animal population both feral and wild is way up, and people are scared of harnessing electricity. How did this happen so will ask, how did we go backwards instead of forwards? Two words, _global warming._ Okay, okay it wasn't just global warming but it did make it a lot worse.

In 2031 almost all the coastal cities either had dams or had been abandoned. I know, even if all the ice caps melted the ocean would only rise a small amount, but they didn't count on almost all the rain forests being cut down and releasing the water that they had held for who-knows how long, or 80% of the biggest inland seas and lakes going dry all of a sudden, or the oceans get shallower at an astonishing rate.

Now I'm going to tell you something that will be hard for you to believe, but just remember: When it rains, it pours.

In 2043 it did just that.

Phase 1: The first dam to burst was in Kingston, Jamaica, and since it wasn't one of the best not many Americans worried, but it the end even some of the best would fall. They went down very fast, that summer, but some of the most deviating where: Bangkok, Thailand; Lisbon, Portugal; Mumbai, India; Port Moresby, Papua New Guinea; Miami, U.S.A.; Lagos, Nigeria; New Orleans, U.S.A.; Amsterdam, Holland; Durban, South Africa; Abidjan, Ivory Coast; Vancouver, Canada; San Domingo, Dominican Republic; Cartegena, Columbia; Recife, Brazil; Sydney, Australia; Salvador, Brazil; New York, U.S.A.; Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. All of these cities, not only had major property damage, but also had massive loss of life.

Phase 2: That same winter volcanic and seismic activity increased many times over everywhere. With all volunteers tired very few came to help, one of the most notable being when Mt. Rainer buried Seattle and surrounding towns in a boiling mudslide and the covered it in ash. Or when a 10.5 earthquake tore apart San Diego leaving thousands dead and thousands more homeless. Early February of the next year a tsunami of enormous proportions wiped out much of Japan and some of coastal China.

Naturally, by now many people are calling for "clean" energy, but since they weren't there yet, so the government was trying to "gently phase the people off polluting energy". Of course this was going horribly, and already most of the large businesses had been shut down. They probably would have repealed the rationing and restricting of energy, too, if phase three hadn't began.

Phase 3: It started in Poland, that is all I can tell you. It was a airborne plague, that targeted no specific age or group, and can kill anyone it strikes. Now, almost a hundred years there is no cure or way to slow it down. Technically there where three diseases; famana, drawde, and teald. The population went down from about 7,790,062,216 to 978 million, in about 10 years.

I know, can't be real, to many dead, right? Well that's what happened.

Phase 4:Soon after the first wave of plague deaths the entire world broke out into war. WW III. More lives needlessly wasted.

As you can imagine, most shape-shifters and vampires are very well fed.

A few of the climates went out of whack as well. The few acres of rainforest that had survived had multiplied by many hundred times themselves. Kansas, well Kansas was different story. There it was very hot and dry during the day, but it rained almost every night, and the soil was good. But there was almost no U.V. protection, so it was either farm at night, or have every inch of skin covered during the day. After developing a few types of wheat, corn, barley, hay, cattle, horses, sheep, pigs, goats, dogs, and one type of cat, the government ( or what was left of it) reopened the Homestead Act. But only the most foolish or desperate took advantage of the free land, knowing that you would have to pay the government back in crops, and taking into account the dangers.

Children where required to go to school for twelve years (yes, of course school is at night). School was held only during the summer and winter, when farm work was the lightest (no machines, remember?). This just so happens to be where our story takes place…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elsie's P.V: I looked at my reflection in the sheet of polished bronze. First day of school. Ever. I changed when I was sixteen add the three years that I spent in training camp, and the year of mandatory settlement before you could go to school and here I am. I wasn't worried about not keeping up but losing control and making my family move this soon after we had moved in.

"Elsie, if you stay up there we are going to be late" my brother Jacob yelled up the stairs at me. I didn't respond, knowing that he was just trying to make me nervous.

It worked.

I brushed my dirty-blond hair behind my ears wishing it was one color instead of two…all of a sudden I hear, you are beautiful without trying. I whirl around, my right hard reaching for the weapon that was usually at my waist. But my worry was unfounded, it was only Lady. "Would you stop doing that" I wined at her. She smiles apologetically, but my mind is in other places. She could afford to say I was pretty, with her chestnut hair, ivory skin, doe eyes of silver or brown (depending on how thirsty she was), heartwarming smile, and gentle voice; anyone would want her and many did. I on the other hand was a dirty blond bean pole.

Lady was looking at me very pointedly with one eyebrow raised. Opps… she had asked a question. I smiled apologetically, and looked around for something to take about that didn't involve my lack of attention. I saw she had a light-colored jacket folded over her arm. "What is that for" I asked as I nodded at the coat. "Your confidence" she said as she walked across my room, grabbed my sheathed sanmia cutlass (sanmia is one of the few substances that can cut an immortal), slipped the sword thought three lops in the inside of the buckskin, and put it on me. "See, not even a bump" she said and turned me toward the mirror.

All of a sudden going to school sounded like fun.

"Thank you, Ma-ma!" I say giving her a squeeze hug, before running down stairs to meet my very impatient brothers. Look out school, here I come!

Alice's P.V.

Life can get a little boring after two hundred years, I thought to my self. I paused tracing the scratch marks with my finger to wait for a response, but a the same time knowing that none was coming. One hadn't come in over a hundred years, but old habits die hard.

I thought of my wayward brother, not one week after he left the best thing that had ever happened to him he ran of to join the Voltury guard. Leaving my mother, now missing two children, heartbroken. After a few decades of no contact, it became obvious that he forgot we existed. All it did was rub salt in the wound.

Obviously after that our family was just about ready to fall apart, until we were pulled together by a rather surprising source. The plagues.

I looked around at my human classmates. Almost the entire student body was abuzz with the news of the addition of three new students to the school system. I wonder how long these would last although they have survived the mandatory first year, so they couldn't be to soft.

In my next class I heard that one of the new kids was going to be in our class. I looked down at the grimy floor, utterly bored. I tried to tune out the introduction, so all that I unwillingly heard was that her name was Elsie. Nothing to out of the ordinary.

That was, until I caught her sent a spice-like odor.

Jasper had drilled it in to me so many times I didn't even have to think about what it was. That smell meant danger, that smell meant death.

Those fumes meant shape-shifter.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ya'll, this is Star again.

I know, I know, 'what is the old wind bag gona go on about now,' well I'll tell you.

Today I'll be doin' the biography of most of the family.

Yeah, most.

In chronological order.

Which means I'm first.

Let's get started, shall we?

My full name is Stariantica Aluleson Borealis Grayatonono, but it is such a mouthful that I prefer Star Gray.

I was born in the desert region Africa before any county was around. Alone at young age my memory of my mother is sparse. So from infancy to adolescence I took care of my self. At 30 (fifteen in your years) I joined the resistance, I am now a general it the all terrain unit of our armed forces. I matured into a full-grown shape shifter at 42.

You want a physical description, fine. No, fine, just, fine.

I weigh 250 lb. I am 3 foot four on feet and 10 foot 7 on two. I have 24 foot long wingspan, have jet black fur and raven colored wings. I have our families' standard 'pagan' eyes ( alternating between silver and brown), long hair, and a prehensile tail.

Other than that I am your normal, average, every-day pigmy-sphinx.

I'd suppose Az should be next. Shouldn't she?

_Her_, full name, Azalea Sheila Porpainaiti Gray, has also been shortened to just Azzy S. Porpainaiti Gray (in her culture Porpainaiti, is the equivalent of Thomson).

If you are wondering how Azzie and I met (of course we aren't biologically related) she was given to me as a gift.

Yes, given. Azzie was a slave.

Don't worry, I gave her the chance to escape, but she staid. She has been with me ever since.

Do I get it? No. But nobody fully understands Azzie, so it's all good.

Azzie is gifted. Well….. sort of. You see, for witches it is not unusual for them to have some control over heat or flame. Az, well… she goes a little farther than most.

Az has telepathic fire. Which means that she can chose who or what she burns or doesn't. Also her fire is bright blue. Which makes it both beautiful and deadly.

Oh, joy.

Now for physical descriptions, Azzie is about 5 foot 7,pale, and willowy. Her hair is iridescent black and has straight features with pagan eyes.

On to Lydia (or Lyd, or Lee, whatever works).

I can't do a history on her. Why?

Four words; she, would, kill, me.

So lets just say she was 'brought' to me, and became part of the family.

Lydia Gray (note, no middle or last name) has a rather interesting physical description. Lets start with the tattoo, shall we?

Lydia has a tattoo of cobra, its tail wraps around her shoulders twice. The body goes up the back of her neck dispersing under her hair. Its one white-spotted hood appears on her forehead inset ruby eyes gleaming.

Don't worry, the rest of her is just as threatening.

Other than that Lydia is 5 foot 9 and muscular. O.k. well not muscular but… lithe, yeah that is the word I am looking for, lithe. Sandy blonde hair and the resistance uniform ( hey, we all have to wear it) fit, but her face doesn't. Her pagan eyes too soft (just assume all non-werewolf shape-shifters have pagan eyes) , nose too small, and eyelashes to long to be threatening.

Lets go, Crystal Lynn Gray.

Now, to tell you the truth all I now about Crystal is that she grew up in that she grew up in the Gang part of Los Angeles with her brother ,so; I can't tell you anything about her.

I can tell you she has black hair in a wedge cut and is incredibly short. Now, when I say short I mean _short,_ like, 3 foot 5 short. At least when _I've_ seen her, Azzie swears that she is shorter than that but I….

What when I've seen her what do you mean when I've seen….

Oh, right, I forgot to tell Crystal can make her self invisible and does _constantly._ Seriously, she rarely is seen.

I think you know Jacob, Seth, Leah, and Lady well enough that that I'm not going to bother doing them.

But I will do Elsie.

Elsie's history is almost the same as Azzie's but, she comes from Canada instead of Mexico.

Elsie has curly dishwater blonde hair, wide eyes and a trusting smile. She is 5 foot 5 and is strong tomboy (she always liked hanging out with her brothers more than the girls she met at the camps, so we where always proud). She has only been full grown for a few years now but we _think_ she is stable.

I think that's everyone I am going to cover right now, so back to the story!


End file.
